


Prove You Wrong

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Ship, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 58Parings: (Ship) Penelope x DerekRequest: @jkqueenly said:List 5, 60. "It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong," with Penelope and Morgan?Prompt: It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. Short sorry





	Prove You Wrong

“It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.” Penelope grinned.   
Derek smiled, “Yes I know baby girl.”   
She chuckled typing away. The two fell into compatible silence.   
“Ah-ha I told you!” She cried  
Derek leans over her shoulder reading, “Well I’ll be damned guess you were right.”  
She grins as he kisses her. “I’ll go grab dinner.”


End file.
